Young Babies
by minichurros123
Summary: the same as my first, just all fixed up. Takes place during first season. The Team gets turned into babies and the mentors and Wonder Woman have to watch them while finding a cure. Also has hurt/comfort.
1. Chapter 1

Young Babies Ch1

Third Person's P.O.V.

The Team had been sent out on a mission to Central City. Flash, who was too busy to deal with the problem, had gotten at tip of Mirror Master going to steal a magical mirror, at Central City Museum, that could turn you younger.

"Anybody have an idea why Mirror Master would do with the mirror?" Artemis asked as the bio-ship took off.

"He probably wants to turn all of Central City into little kids so he can train them into an army faster or he's just really obsessed with mirrors and wants to start a collection," Kid Flash said.

"So, what is our plan of taking him out?" Zatanna asked, Rocket also eager to know.

"I just can't wait to kick some bad guy butt. Action's been really low in Star City," Red Arrow said.

"Kid Flash knows more about this villain than any of us. Please, tell us about Mirror Master," Aqualad said.

"Well, he can do hypnotism, invisibility, holograms, physical transformations, communications, travel into other dimensions, and trap people in mirrors. This entire list he is able to do with mirrors," Kid Flash listed off.

"I never knew somebody could do so many things with a mirror," Superboy said.

"Yeah, Flash and I were a little amazed too when we first went up against him," Kid Flash said, chuckling at the memory.

"Nearing Central City Museum," Miss Martian said as they flew over Central City Park.

"Good, Miss M. set up the mind link," Aqualad said.

'Is everyone online?' Miss M. asked through the mind link.

'I'm here' Artemis said.

'Here' RA said.

'I'm here Beautiful' KF said and got a slap upside the head.

'I am here' Aqualad said.

'I'm here M'gann' Zatanna said.

'I'm here too' Rocket said.

'*cackle*' Robin laughed as he saw chills go through everybody's spines except for Zatanna's.

'Dude, why do you have to scare us like that?' KF exclaimed.

'I'm a Bat and it's my job. Also, it's funner than not doing it' Robin replied and let loose another cackle.

'Funner? That's improper grammar' Miss M. pointed out.

'Well, English isn't my first language anyway, but you learn something new every day' the bird replied.

'Wait a minute, English isn't your first language?' Artemis asked, stunned 'Is it Spanish?'

'Nope, it's Romani. Spanish was my third language' Robin said.

'Romani? I've never heard of that language' Rocket said.

'The G-nomorphs actually taught me it back at Cadmus' Superboy said.

'Team, we're here' Miss M. said and landed the bio-ship on the building opposite of the museum.

They got out and Miss M. put the ship into camouflage mode. They flew/grappled/ran/teleported inside the room with the mirror and hid in the shadows. A few minutes later, Mirror Master and his henchmen came in, no alarms going off. The henchmen went off in search of the mirror while Mirror Master stayed by the entrance, ordering the henchmen to hurry up and something about the Flash and Flash Junior coming.

'He still can't get my name right and I'm one of his arch nemesis' KF grumbled and went to get a better look.

But KF didn't notice the tail sticking out of the back of a dog statue he was hiding behind and tripped over it, making himself known to Mirror Master and his henchmen.

"Ah, if it isn't Flash Jr. Now where's Flash or did his little sidekick run away?" Mirror Master teased and began laughing.

KF growled and said," Don't call us **sidekicks**."

MM immediately stopped laughing when KF said 'us'.

"Us? What do you mean by 'us'?" MM asked confused and a little scared.

"He means us," a feminine voice said and four green arrows shot out of the shadows, pinning one of the thirty henchmen to a nearby wall.

The arrows were followed shortly by birdarangs, which ended up pinning eighteen more henchmen to the wall. The last eleven had gone into a group, preparing to stop any more arrows and birdarangs.

"Knis eseht nevele nemhcneh yawflah otni eht dnuorg," another feminine voice said and the last of the henchmen sunk down into the ground to their waists and couldn't get out.

"Come on out you stupid little brats!" MM yelled and then saw the de-aging mirror in the case he had backed up into.

He secretly snuck it out of the glass case without the team noticing and held it behind his back, waiting for the moment to strike.

"So Mirror Master, ready to go to jail?" KF asked as he walked up to Mirror Master with the others following him.

Perfect, MM thought and put on a fake pleading look which looked real to the others except for Robin and Artemis.

"Please, no, don't bring me back to that disgusting place where the mirrors are kept away from me," MM fake pleaded.

"Alright Mirror Master, what are you hiding?" Artemis asked and lifted him up by the collar of his costume.

"Oh, nothing, just this!" MM said and thrust the mirror out at them, activating it.

"Look-"but before KF could finish and move, he and the rest of the team were caught in a bright flash of light while MM took refuge behind a statue.

Ok please review and remember this is my first story. I also need ideas because the next chapter is when the mentors take them shopping so put those in your reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own anything.

Young Babies Ch2: Kaldur

Kaldur's P.O.V.

When the bright flash of light disappeared, I seemed to be, shorter. I looked around at my teammates and noticed they were babies. My mouth dropped slightly and I quickly looked at my body and noticed that I had been de-aged too. My clothes were way too big for me for my tunic went to my knees and the others seemed to have the same problem. I pressed on the comm. link in my ear and said,

"Aqualad to Batman."

A few seconds later, Batman had replied.

"Batman here, what is it Aqualad?"

"Something went wong duwing the mission, but it is bettew if you see for youwself," I said and waited for his answer.

"Alright, I'll be there, with the rest of the mentors and Wonder Woman in a few minutes, stay put. Batman out," he said and exited off his comm.

I lowered my hand and tried to walk over to the others who had gathered around Robin and Zatanna. I ended up crawling over, like the others, because of my tunic, which I was able to detach from my pants. Red Arrow looked to be around four years old, Miss Martian, Kid, Artemis, Superboy, Rocket, and me looked to be around three years old, and Zatanna and Robin looked to be around a year and a half, and the only thing different with the two youngest and the rest of us, was that they were acting like actual babies. Robin was sucking on a birdarang and Zatanna was sucking on her thumb.

"Why awe tey doin' tat?" Kid Flash asked and frowned at how he pronounced things.

"I don't know, bu' we sould get tat biwdawang fwom Wobin," Artemis said, also frowning at her pronunciations, but held out her hand in front of Robin," Can I have te toy Wobin?"

Robin looked at her, then at the birdarang, and handed it over to Artemis, who went and put it on the top of the pile of our left over clothes. Robin had decided to suck on his thumb like Zatanna was doing and let out a little yawn. I noticed that everybody and I were also tired. I finally heard the Batjet and the mentors arrive.

Right on time, I thought as I let out a tiny yawn.

Flash zoomed right up to us and stared down at us with his mouth hanging open, while the other mentors and Wonder Woman came up behind him. When they did see us, some had their mouths hanging open and eyes wide, while others just did the latter, except for Batman, who just tensed up a bit.

"What happened?" Batman asked as he walked over and picked up Robin and Zatanna, the latter which he handed over to Wonder Woman.

"We had taken down Miwwow Mastew, bu' he had te de-aging miwwow behind his back, and we did not know. Awtemis and Wobin knew someting was wong and he twew te miwwow at us, activating it, and he got away when tis happened," I explained and gestured to my team and me.

"Alright, since the mirror was magical, we'll have to ask Dr. Fate more about it and how to cure you. Take your protégé and head to Mt. Justice," Batman said and he and Wonder Woman headed to the Batjet.

My King came and picked me up, then headed to Miss M.'s bio-ship.

A/N: Next chapter, Robin in the Batjet.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own anything. Sorry for taking a couple days, I've been going back and forth to South Lake Tahoe and Pine Grove. It's super crazy! And also, my little sister has been telling me a lot about Monster High Dolls, she's very crazy about them.

Young Babies Ch3:Robin and amethyst roses

Robin's P.O.V.

In the Batjet...

I woke up next to Zee in this very big place that was all black and Mommy and Daddy were talking about finding a cure. I eventually got bored and looked over at Zee. She looked like a sleeping angel and looked very beautiful. I didn't want to wake her, so I went to find something else to do without Mommy and Daddy noticing. I crawled off the seat all silent like, like those people who dress in all black and the only part you can see is their eyes, and headed farther into the back of this big place. I found my utility belt by my uniform and decided to play with that. I began searching in different parts of it, and found a birdarang. I sucked on that for a few minutes and found it boring, so I searched some more. I grabbed my cape and buttoned it around my neck, spreading it around my shoulders, so you could only see my head. I crawled back over to Zee, who had begun to stur, and sat back down in the chair so that I was facing her. When she opened her eyes, I put my first finger on her lips, signaling to be quiet. She nodded and followed me silently back to where my utility belt was. I dug through pockets on one side of the belt and she searched the other side. I found one of my extra capes in one of the pockets and handed it to her, which she took, and put it on, making it so you could only see our heads. I was digging in a big pocket when I found a fake rose that had amethyst dyed petals, Zee's favorite color, and attached to it was a light pink card that said in my handwriting,

**To Zee, I know u luv roses and the color amethyst, so I got this 4 u. Luv Robin.**

I remember I was going to give this to her after the mission, in private. I can give it to her now! I stuck out the rose and said,

"A simple flowew fow the most beautiful flowew."

She blushed and when our hands met on the flower stem, there was a flash from a camera. We both looked over and saw Mommy with a camera in her hands. She picked us up and walked over to her seat, where she sat down with us in her lap.

"What were they doing?" Daddy asked.

"Oh, nothing," Mommy said and then leaned over where she whispered something and then gave Daddy a kiss, making him blush.

Me and Zee laughed at this, well for me, it was more of a cackle.

A/N: sorry it's short but at least it was sweet, well to me it was sweet, but I don't know about you guys. Ok please review! Next is Artemis in the bio-ship.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Don't own anything.

Young Babies: Artemis and a bored speedster.

Artemis's P.O.V.

"I'm bowed!" I heard, waking me up.

I glared at the speedster from where I lay in GA's lap. Wally was sitting in Flash's lap, looking around for something to do.

"Shut up Baywatch, can you see I'm twying to sleep?" I asked.

"I'm sowy, I'm just so bowed," Wally said and pouted.

"Well, maybe you should play a game," I said, closing my eyes.

"But thewe's nobody else to play with, they'we all asleep," Wally said, gesturing to the others, and Flash, who were all asleep.

"I'll play with you to keep these two annoying Awows quiet and fwom Flash taking pictuwes," I said, quietly crawling off GA and walking over to Wally, who walked over to the middle of the bio-ship," So, what awe we playing?"

"I don't know, patty cake?" Wally suggested.

"No, too childish," I said and began to think.

"I got it! I just remembered I have a pack of cards in one of the cabinets here," Wally said, sped off to a cabinet in the back, and came back with a packet of 'Goldfish' cards.

"Seriously Wally, Goldfish?" I asked.

"Hey! It was one of my favorite games as a kid," Wally said and began dealing out cards," You go fiwst."

"Do you have any twos?" I asked and he handed me a two with a seahorse on it," Do you have any fives?"

"Goldfish," Wally said and I grabbed a card from the middle pile," Do you have any sevens?"

I cursed under my breath and handed him a seven with a whale on it. He smiled and placed his pair down.

"Got any ones?" he asked and I shook my head.

He grabbed a card from the pile and placed a pair of ones, with coral on them, and put them with his other pairs. The game went on for about thirty minutes and it ended, both of us tying.

"So, what should we do now?" Wally asked and an idea popped into my mind.

"Wally, do you have any markers on here?" I asked, an evil smirk coming onto my face.

"Yeah. Wait; are you doing what I think you're doing?" Wally smirked as I nodded.

"Let's do it," I said and Wally raced off to get the markers.

One hour later…

We were trying to keep quiet when laughing, but we were failing. All of the adults had stars, hearts, lightning bolts, arrows, and smiley faces on their faces, or where there was no mask. Flash started to stur and yawned.

"Why are you guys laughing?" Flash asked and looked around, eyes widening," Did you draw on everybody? Did you draw on me?"

I fetched my mirror I kept in my costume and gave it to him. He hurriedly opened it and looked at his face.

"This better be washable," Flash said angrily, handing me back the mirror.

"No, it's not," Wally said and our laughing got louder, waking everybody else up.

"Flash, what happened to your face?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"It's on all your faces," Flash seethed and pointed to us," Because of these two."

I handed Martian Manhunter my mirror and Wally and I laughed at all of the mentors faces.

"Next time, I'm going with Batsy," Flash said.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own anything, but you guys should check out my other story "Star Wolf".

Young Babies Ch5: Kaldur and Raquel

Raquel's P.O.V.

The Batjet and the bio-ship had just landed in the hangar and people were getting out.

"Oh Great Hera, what happened to your faces?" Wonder Woman asked, adjusting Baby Zatanna on her hip.

"These two drew on us when we fell asleep," GA said, all the drawn on mentors glaring at the baby speedster and baby blonde archer, who were still giggling, along with the rest of the team and me.

"Is it washable?" WW asked.

Flash just huffed angrily.

"We'll take dat as a no den," Baby Robin said through giggles and it was quiet adorable.

"What should we do now?" Martian Manhunter asked.

"We'll need to get supplies for them, especially before we have an accident from these two," Batman gestured to the two youngest.

"Yeah, that is a great idea. And if they do have an accident before we get diapers, I'm not cleaning it up," Flash said, putting his hands in a sign of defense.

"Thank you for volunteering. You now have clean up duty," Batman said and we laughed harder.

"Aw man," Flash said, sounding a lot like Wally.

"Do we have any clothes for them to wear to the store?" Icon asked, trying to hold onto me, since I was squirming like crazy.

"I have enough pairs of clothes for the boys back at the Batcave for occasions like this," Batman said.

"And Themyscira should have some clothes for the girls," Wonder Woman said.

"Alright, we'll head off to get the clothes while you guys watch the kids. If anything happens to them, you get a death wish," Batman said, handing Robin to Aquaman and WW handing Zatanna to Martian Manhunter.

They left, leaving the mentors stunned.

"You don't think he was serious, do you?" Superman asked and the others shrugged.

"What about we go to the living room and discuss what we are going to do," Icon suggested and they agreed and we headed off.

The mentors sat us onto the rug and gathered into a circle, talking about how things were going in each other's cities. We had gathered up into pairs, Robin and Zatanna, Wally, Roy, and Artemis, M'gann and Conner, and that left me and Kaldur.

"What do you want to do?" Kaldur asked me and I got an idea.

"Why don't we annoy the mentows? It'll be fun," I suggested and he looked indecisive," C'mon Kal, it'll be fun."

"I don't know," Kaldur said and I pouted.

"Please?" I pleaded," Fow me?"

"Alwight," Kaldur said and I smiled.

"Gweat! I have the most pewfect idea!" I said and pulled out a mini belt of my original one, so it was more like a bracelet.

"What is that?" Kaldur asked as I put it on.

"It's the same thing as my belt, just as a bwacelet," I said and turned it on.

"So, what do you have in mind?" Kaldur asked.

"You find a way to distwact the mentows, while I fly up above them and dump milk on their heads," I said.

"Ok, But how do I distwact them?" Kaldur asked and I thought for a moment.

"Say you want to play a game with them, like, duck, duck, goose, while I go use the bathwoom, ok?" I explained and he nodded," Good, now let's begin."

Kaldur walked over to the others and asked if they wanted to play Duck, Duck, Goose and they said yes and then he walked over to the mentors.

"Excuse me, can you play Duck, Duck, Goose with us?" Kaldur asked.

"Uh, sure," Superman said and they all gathered in a circle while I said,

"I'm gonna use the bathwoom."

"Do you need me to go with you?" Icon asked and I shook my head.

"I'm a big giwl now," I said and walked off and around the corner, where I stopped.

Once I heard them start their game, I flew over to the kitchen and to the fridge.

How do I open the fridge without making a sound? I thought.

I looked over at them and found Conner about to sneeze and knew that could cover the sound. I opened it at the same time of the sneeze, and nobody heard it. I grabbed the milk carton, and nearly dropped it, but saved it with my powers, and closed the fridge. I flew up to the ceiling above the mentors, who had all gathered around on one side of the circle, and unscrewed the cap, starting to tip it. The milk poured out of the carton, all over the unsuspecting mentors. GA and Flash let out little high pitched screeches while the others yelled in surprise. The team and I began laughing at the looks on our mentors faces.

"I didn't know they could be such trouble some kids," Icon said.

"Neither did we," Aquaman said.

"Did you come up with this idea all by yourself Raquel?" Icon asked me, but before I could reply, Kaldur spoke.

"I helped her in this plan."

"Kaldur'ahm, I did not expect this from you of all people," Aquaman said.

"Please don't punish them," Robin said, two tears running down his cheeks.

"Alright we won't," GA said, scooping Robin into his arms.

"Thank you Uncle Ollie," Robin said, a smile appearing on his face as Batman and WW entered through the zeta-tubes.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own anything. Sorry I've been taking so long! Family issues.

Young Babies Ch6: A Martian and a Super Clone.

M'gann's P.O.V.

"Great Hera, what happened?" Wonder Woman asked, setting down her duffle bag.

"A simple prank, but we can't punish them because I promised Robin we wouldn't," Green Arrow said, tickling Robin, who in return, cackled.

"Was it the puppy dog eyes?" Batman asked and the mentors nodded.

"Why did he have to learn that trick?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Wat twick?" Conner asked.

"The thing that Robin did earlier. He was very close to crying, his eyes all wide in that pleading look, and when Green Arrow said yes, he was happy instantly," Flash said and everybody nodded," He did it all the time when I babysat him and Wally."

"Same with all of us. The kid sure has us wrapped around his finger when he does it," Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) said.

"We better hurry and get into civies, so we can take them shopping," Batman said and everybody stopped talking," Diana, take Zatanna, and the mentors take your protégés to get them dressed."

Batman and Wonder Woman handed out the clothing that the others would wear while I just morphed my clothes, which was a mini version of my pinkish red cardigan, white shirt, pinkish red skirt, white knee socks, and black dress shoes. A few minutes later, everybody came out in their new outfits. Conner was wearing what he usually wore, except it was smaller, Kaldur was wearing a ocean blue t shirt with a black outline of a shark, blue denim jeans, and white tennis shoes, Raquel was wearing a pink t shirt with an orange outline of a flower on it, black denim jeans, and black tennis shoes, Artemis was wearing a dark green t shirt with a light green outline of a cat on it, dark blue denim jeans, and light green shoes that I think were called converse, they looked like the ones Robin wore all the time, except green, Roy was wearing a similar shirt to Artemis, but it was red with a dark red outline of a cat, and the shoes were red, Wally was wearing a red sweater that had the Flash's symbol on the back, faded blue denim jeans, and brown tennis shoes, Robin was wearing a black sweater with Batman's symbol on the back, black denim jeans, and a smaller version of the shoes he wore every day, and Zatanna was wearing a purple shirt with a black outline of some type of bird on the front, black denim jeans, and black and purple tennis shoes.

"Wat biwd is tat on youw shiwt Zatanna?" I asked.

"A penguin," Zatanna replied.

"Wat's tat?" I asked, confusion probably clear on my face.

"A flightless biwd in the Sout Artic," Zatanna said," And my favorite biwd."

"Oh," I said, nodding.

"Let's go get changed and get in the bio-ship," Flash said.

"Now, let us be clear on what to call each other," Uncle J'onn said," Mine is John Jones."

He shifted into his human I.D.

"My name's Barry Allen," Flash said.

"Jake Hopewell** (1)**," Icon said.

"Oliver, but you can call me Ollie," Green Arrow said.

"Diana Prince," Wonder Woman said.

"Hal Jordan," Green Lantern said.

"Clark Kent," Superman said.

"Hey, tat's Conner's last name," I pointed out.

"Yeah, Wobin picked it out," Conner said.

"Cause I knew his secwet I.D. befowe you and I knew he would except you soonew ow latew," Robin said and cackled and did Batman just smirk?

"Mine is Arthur Curry," Aquaman said.

Everybody looked at Batman and Robin expectantly, for they had just changed into normal civies, Batman's hair messy like Robin's and they were both wearing sunglasses. Batman looked familiar to someone, but I couldn't remember.

"Since you guys have been a team for a year now, I am going to show you Robin's and my identities. Robin, you can take off the glasses," Batman said.

They both removed their sunglasses. Robin had deep blue eyes and Batman had deep brown eyes. Then it hit me.

"Youw Bwuce Wayne and Dick Gwayson!" I said, but quickly covered my mouth," Sowy fow yelling."

"I knew somebody would yell it out," Dick said.

"Wait, you wewe the one who took a pictuwe of me on my fiwst day at Gotham Academy," Artemis poked Dick in the chest.

"And I still have it too," Dick said.

He pulled out one of his gloves out of nowhere and pulled out a picture of him and Artemis at what Artemis called 'Gotham Academy'. We landed on a roof across from the Happy Harbor Wal-Mart and headed inside, grabbing four shopping carts at the entrance. We immediately went to the infant/ toddler section and split up into groups, Diana, Bruce Dick, and Zatanna, Barry, Ollie, Artemis, and Wally, Jake, Arthur, Raquel, and Kaldur, and Clark, Uncle John, Conner, and I. I didn't need any clothes, so we went shopping for Conner. He grabbed some denim jeans, denim shorts, black, red, and dark blue t shirts, and a black t shirt with Uncle John's insignia on it.

"We're going to get some other things for Conner, so you two stay by the cart," Clark said and walked off with Uncle John.

We were waiting for five minutes when I saw a sign that said 'Animals'.

"Let's go look at te animals," I said, grabbing Conner's wrist, and pulling him in the direction the sign was pointing.

We got there and there were all these different kinds of animals. There were fish, kittens, puppies, hamsters, bunnies, and birds. We went and looked at the fish first. There were goldfish and betas, and a bunch of other types with names I couldn't pronounce. There were four kittens; one was black with golden eyes, one was tabby with brown eyes, the third was white with blue eyes, and the fourth was orange with emerald eyes like Wally's. Next to them were four lab puppies; one was chocolate brown with matching brown eyes, another was golden with brown eyes, the third was black with brown eyes, and the fourth with black fur, but there was a silver tint to it** (2) **, and green eyes. The hamsters were all a tan color and big black eyes, there were two bunnies; one was white with pink eyes and the other was white with brown ears and big matching brown eyes, and there were two different kinds of birds; one were love birds and were utter ably adorable and the others were cuckoos, which were mean because they tried to bite me through the bars. Luckily, Conner was too absorbed in the puppies to notice.

"Hey Connew, don't you think these lovebiwds awe adowable?" I asked and he looked at the small birds.

"They awe cute, but I like the puppies mowe," Conner replied, reaching over the glass edge to pet the one with the silver tint.

"Tey remind you of Wolf, don't tey?" I asked.

"But theiw cuteness weminds me of you," he said and we both blushed.

I got up on my tip toes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

"Tanks Connew," I said.

"Conner! Megan!"

We turned around to see Clark and Uncle John racing towards us with the shopping cart, full of toys, sippy cups, and clothing. My uncle scooped me up into my arms and hugged me, Clark doing the same with Conner, relief flooding off both of them.

"Next time you tell us where you are going," Uncle John said and we felt guilty.

"I just wanted to look at the animals and neither of us can go alone," I said.

"It's okay. Next time just tell us where you're going," Clark said and I brightened up.

"Okay," Conner and I said at the same time.

"Let us go meet up with the others at the registers," Uncle John said and we left to the cash registers.

When we got there, everybody was waiting for us.

"What took you guys so long? I had to keep Wally occupied and it's harder than it looks," Barry said.

"These two ran off to go see the animals and we had no idea where they went," Clark explained.

We went to check out and then headed out to the bio-ship. We loaded everything in, got in, and headed out. Then, me and Conner fell asleep on the floor.

**1- I don't know his real I.D.**

**2- I have a dog just like that.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I don't own anything. Sorry I haven't been able to post a new chapter lately! I've been having a bunch of homework, my job, chores, and babysitting my three siblings, one who's older than me by two years. It's all harder to do than it sounds. Anyway, I'll start the chapter now so I don't continue ranting to you about how busy my life is. Also, Jason, Tim, and Damian are older than Dick.**

Young Babies Ch7: The 'No-No' On Hitting People On the Head With Blocks

Third Person's P.O.V.

All the team members were sitting on the rug and playing with the new toys they got from Wal-Mart. Wally was just playing with his Flash action figure when he was hit lightly on the back of the head with a blue block. He froze and turned around to find a giggling Dick sitting next to a pile of blocks of all different colors. Wally quickly got up and sped over to the small group of adults watching them and yelled,

"Dick hit me in the head with a block!"

Everybody froze and Dick attempted to sneak off while everyone was distracted, but Bruce scooped him up in surprise.

"Dick, why did you hit Wally in the head?" Bruce asked as he placed the ebony on the couch.

"I was bowed, but I made suwe it was lightly so I didn't huwt him," Dick said and looked down in shame.

"But that doesn't make it right," Diana said and also kneeled in front of Dick," So apologize."

"I'm sowy Wally," Dick said and gave the red head a pleading look.

"It's okay Dick, I accept youw apology," Wally said and Dick's pleading look turned to a smile.

"Tanks Wally!" Dick exclaimed and hugged Wally, who hugged back.

"Aw, they're so sweet when they're so young," Bruce said.

"They're not the only ones," Diana said and kissed Bruce on the lips for five seconds.

"Eww!" all the kids, GA, and Flash said.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not posting for a while, but I'm on fall break and have time to update. YEAH! Anyways, for this chapter, Jason, Tim, Damian, Barbara, Cass, and Stephanie are coming to check on Dick. They are also older than Dick, you know, when he's thirteen. Also, Damian is known as Red Wing.**

Young Babies Ch8: The Siblings

Third Person's P.O.V.

The kids were sitting on the couch watching Good Luck Charlie when the computer announced new arrivals.

"Red Hood A06, Red Robin A07, Red Wing A08, Oracle A09, Batgirl A10, Spoiler A11."

Six teenagers appeared.

"Jason!" Dick yelled and launched himself into the closest teen's chest.

"Hey little bird," the teen, now known as Jason, said and adjusted Dick in his arms so that his hand was under Dick and Dick had his arms around Jason's neck.

"Who awe you guys?" Conner asked, looking at the newcomers curiously.

Before Jason could reply, Bruce interrupted.

"They are Dick's older siblings and my other protégés. I told you to stay home."

"What, we can't check on our little brother?" a blonde haired girl said angrily.

"Only a couple of you can come at a time, not all of you. Something could happen in Gotham while you guys are here," Bruce said.

"Agent A would contact us if something was going on Father," the youngest boy of the group said.

"Agent A left for England this morning," Bruce nearly yelled.

"Stop fighting!"

Everybody looked at the little bird and saw him close to tears. He squirmed out of Jason's arms and ran over to the Team. Wally brought him into a hug while he and everybody else glared at the teens and Bruce. The second oldest boy, who was in civies similar to Dick's, came forward and kneeled in front of the small group of toddlers.

"We won't fight anymore Dick, right guys?"

The Bat Clan nodded and Dick sniffled.

"Ok."

A girl with shoulder length black hair snuck up behind Dick and began tickling him. Dick let out a cackle as he tried to escape the girl's hold.

"Stop Cass!" Dick exclaimed breathless.

The girl known as Cass stopped and scooped Dick into her arms.

"Ok, but I'll get you later."

"And I'll be pwepawed!" Dick said.

"Can you guys intwoduce who is who? I'm a little confused," Raquel asked.

"I'm Jason Todd," the oldest boy with black hair said.

"I'm Tim Drake," the second oldest of the boys with black hair said.

"I'm Damian Wayne," the youngest of the boys with black hair said.

"I'm Barbara Gordon," the girl with red hair, the oldest girl, said.

"I'm Stephanie Brown," the girl with blonde hair, the second oldest girl, said.

"And I'm Cassandra Cain, but please, call me Cass," the girl with the shoulder length black hair, and the youngest girl, said.

"I've heawd of you guys on TV along with Dick," M'gann said.

"Living with or even knowing Bruce will get you on TV," Barbara said.

"But no member of the Bat Family likes the cameras," Jason said.

"Sometimes Steph does," Tim said.

"I do not!" Stephanie yelled.

"Admit it, you do," Tim said.

"They are so obvious," Jason whispered into Dick's ear.

"They awe," Dick giggled.

"What awe they obvious about?" Conner asked.

"They like each other," Damian explained.

"We do not!" Stephanie and Tim yelled in sync," Quit copying me!"

"You say things at the same time, you call each other by nicknames, and when you think people aren't looking, you stare at each other. Need I say more?" Damian listed off.

Stephanie and Tim blushed a deep crimson and both mumbled 'no'.

"Tim and Stephanie sitting in a twee, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes mawiage, then comes Tim pushing a baby cawiage!" Dick sang loudly.

The two embarrassed teens smirked at each other.

"Dick and Zatanna sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Dick pushing a baby carriage," the two teens sang and the two kids mentioned blushed a deep crimson.

"It was only funny when I sang it," Dick said and everybody laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I am SO sorry for not updating for so long! I've been having a bunch of chores and homework just dumped on me and it sucks but I finally got some time. Now here's the chapter and sorry that it's a late Thanksgiving chapter!**

Young Justice Ch9: Thanksgiving

Third Person's P.O.V.

It was Thanksgiving or like some people call it, Turkey Day. Seeing as some people in the Team's family members that they didn't live with didn't know about the hero gig, the mentors decided to have the Team's family members who knew about the hero gig come to Wayne Manor. Of course Dick was super excited that everybody was coming since he loved meeting new people. Alfred, Diana, Dinah, Paula, Iris, Mary, Joan Garrick** (A/N: Wife of the First Flash just to let you know)**, and Shayera were in the kitchen making the food while the others walked around and talked about how their lives were going and being introduced. The kids were going around and Zatanna and Dick were still in their hiding place; the Batcave. When the women first came they cooed over the small babies but when the women were called into the kitchen to help by Bruce, the two snuck off. Bruce had been looking for the two babies but didn't think Dick would remember the Batcave. Damian decided to check just in case and he didn't want the two getting hurt since there was a lot of dangerous equipment down there. He may have despised the little troll but it was still his brother.

Down in the Batcave…

Dick and Zatanna were going through the dull and not so dangerous Batarangs sitting in a metal box with a sign that said, 'Needs to be sharpened'. The babies saw them as shiny objects and loved to play with them. Dick heard somebody coming down in the elevator.

"We need to hide," Dick said," Tis way."

Zatanna quickly followed Dick to the locker room and into an unlocked bottom locker; Jason's.

"Ew!" Zatanna said and wrinkled her nose.

Dick put his finger to Zatanna's lips to silence her. They waited with the locker cracked open so they could get out once the person left. A couple minutes later, two legs appeared in front of the locker and stood there silently. Of course the two kids didn't know it was Damian and not some stranger and sat there, silently, on top of a pair of dirty workout clothes. Damian used his foot to close the locker all the way and starting walking out of the locker room and to the elevator. Once he left, Zatanna said a small spell and the two babies ended up upstairs in Hal's lap.

"Ah!" Hal yelped and jumped up in the air.

Before Dick and Zatanna hit the floor, Barry caught them with his super speed.

"Are they okay?" Diana asked first as everybody in the room crowded around.

"Yeah, but I think somebody needs to change their diapers," Barry said, holding them out at arm's length.

"We'll go change them," Diana said to Bruce and grabbed Zatanna.

Bruce grabbed Dick and they headed to Dick's room.

"We really need to get bat-proof and magic-proof baby leashes," Diana said.

"I could probably get some," Bruce said.

"That would make it so much easier and we would have more free time," Diana said.

They finished changing the diapers and headed back downstairs to see food being set up on the very long dining table. The kids had seats in between their mentors and/or parents since they were so young.

"Now who will say grace?" Alfred asked.

"I will," Clark said and stood up.

Everybody grabbed hands with the person they were next to and bowed their heads.

"Lord, we are very thankful for the food we have right now and that everybody at this table is okay, especially the kids; we don't know what we'd do without them. Amen."

Everybody said 'Amen' and Clark sat back down. Platters of food were passed around the table and people scooped out their servings. Barry had to keep Wally from eating food from his plate until he got all he wanted and when Wally did get all his food, he didn't use utensils and became a mess like Dick and Zatanna. Bruce and Diana tried to get them to use a utensil but they just set it by their plates and continued eating. Alfred let Dick and Zatanna slide since they were babies, but made Wally use a fork. Ollie was sitting right across from Dick just enjoying his food when he got a small handful of mashed potatoes to the face. He wiped them away to see a giggling Dick. Ollie would ignore it knowing he would get the wrath of everybody in the room for messing with the youngest and continued eating his yams. Dick scowled for not getting Ollie angry but forgot all about it when Bruce stuck a spoon with mashed yams in front of his mouth. Dick had despised yams for a long time and would never eat them.

"C'mon Dick, it's just yams," Bruce said but Dick kept his mouth firmly closed," You are so stubborn."

Bruce got an idea since he had seen Dick through the potatoes in Ollie's face. He kicked Ollie in the shin and it made him yelp which made Dick laugh. Bruce quickly shoved the spoon into Dick's mouth and closed it shut with his hand. Dick tried to pry the large hand with his small ones to spit out the disgusting vegetable **(A/N: I don't know if a yam is a fruit or vegetable but I'll go with vegetable)**. Dick glared at Bruce and then screamed but it was muffled by Bruce's hand.

"Bruce just let the poor kid spit it out," Hal said," if you don't I'll have John** (Martian Manhunter) **pull it off."

Bruce leaned over and whispered into Dick's ear,

"I'll let you have extra cookies."

"You know bribing him isn't good Bruce," Clark said

Dick swallowed the small bite of yam and grinned up at the playboy millionaire.

"Do I get cokies?" Dick asked and it made everybody coo.

"Yes after you eat the rest of the potatoes," Bruce said and Dick quickly shoved down the rest of his mashed potatoes.

The rest of dinner and dessert passed by quickly and soon the adults were sitting around with sleeping children. Diana was holding Dick and Bruce was holding Zatanna and to him it felt a little weird.

"You better get used to her being around Bruce. You know her and Dick are going to get married one day," Dinah said and smirked.

"Those two are inseperatable like Megan and Conner," Iris said.

"They're like me and Joan when we were their age," Jay **(A/N: The First Flash) **said and chuckled.

"Yep, two trouble makers. And then Artemis and Wally are like Barry and Iris when they first met," Joan said.

"If that boy ever hurts my daughter, Barry, Rudy, I'm coming to you first," Paula threatened.

"Wally would never hurt her Paula. He loves her too much," Barry said.

"Now for Conner and Megan. We know they will not hurt each other," John said.

"And Clark, you need to act like more of a father towards Conner. He says he feels rejected by you," Dinah said.

"I just don't know how I should act towards him and I was just so surprised by another Kryptonian when I was tolled all my life that there was no others living," Clark said.

"Well, now is your chance to make it all up. Spend time with him like take him to your apartment for the weekend and take him to the farm and meet your Ma and Pa," Dinah said.

"I will and thanks. Can I hold him?" Clark asked, looking at the sleeping Conner in Dinah's arms.

She nodded and handed him off to Clark. Conner instantly gripped onto Clark's shirt and it surprised Clark. Clark recognized in that instant that the boy needed his father and not be rejected.

**A/N: Sorry if it was a crappy ending. I've already got the idea for the next chapter and I'm gonna start typing it up so please review but no meanie reviews. I don't like those. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello to all you guys out there! This took a really long time because well I've been having projects, essays, homework, chores, babysitting, baby showers, dances, I've been planning on what I want to bring my friends for Valentine's Day, and I'm going to have an Art Day with my friend. She also has a Fan Fiction account and she is Skipper1318 so I suggest you check out her stories! If you guys don't know who Om Nom is, he's the little green thing from the game Cut the Rope.**

Young Babies Ch10: Om Nom comes!

Third Person's P.O.V.

It was sunny out but a little chilly on February 2 in Gotham. There stood Wayne Manor and inside it, was Bruce Wayne, Diana Prince, Dick Grayson, Zatanna Zatara, Wally West, Conner Kent, M'gann M'orzz, Roy Harper, Artemis Crock, Kaldur'ahm, Raquel Ervin, and Alfred Pennyworth, all fast asleep since it was six o'clock in the morning. A card board box floated along the strong winds that blew through Gotham and ran into the front door of the Manor, landing on the door step. A loud sound ran through the Manor when the box ran into the door, waking **almost** everybody. Wally was asleep like a bear in the middle of hibernating.

"Wally, I think there may be someone in the house," Kaldur said as he shook the red head's shoulder.

All that could be heard was a mumble that sounded like 'five more minutes Mom'. Roy then pushed Wally off of the bed, succeeding in waking him up and making Dick laugh his little head off.

"Why didn't you jus wake me up?" Wally asked as he rubbed his face.

"Twust me we twied," Conner said," We think thewe's somebody in the house."

"Is evewybody else up?" Kaldur asked.

"Most likely," Roy said and walked to the door, opening it a bit.

Diana was at the girls' room and had just opened the door and Bruce was walking to their room.

"You guys okay?" Bruce asked as Wally handed him Dick who was looking a little scared again.

"Yeah, I think Dick was a lil' spooked at fiwst but then I pushed Wally off the bed 'cause he wouldn't wake up and he bust up laughin'."

After Dick was calmed down, he was handed to Alfred and Zatanna was given back to Artemis. Diana and Bruce went ahead of the others to see who had come in. But they found nobody on the lower level. Bruce opened the front door and found the package. He picked it up and brought it inside, setting it down on the kitchen table.

"I've checked everything on the lower level and there is no way if there was an intruder to get up to the upper levels. What's that?" Diana asked.

"I don't know. The only thing on it is this piece of paper that says 'Feed with Candy'."

"Should we open it?"

"We can't take it to get x-rays because it might have cameras attached and we can't have Clark come because of the same reason. We'll just have to take the risk." Bruce grabbed a box cutter from a drawer and began to cut the tape.

Everybody had come downstairs since they heard Diana say it was clear and they were curious as to what was in the box that said 'Feed with Candy'. Who wouldn't be? Bruce opened the box and a green blob grabbed onto his face, making everybody yelp or scream in surprise. Bruce grabbed the blob and tried to pry it off but it wouldn't budge. Diana grabbed it too and gave it a good yank, making it pop off and fly across the room with a squeal. It fell into the space in between the fridge and the counter top. The space was only big enough for Dick to crawl through so he gently crawled half way in and saw the small green thing. With a closer look, you could tell it was some kind of creature wrapped tightly in the fetal position.

"It's okay," Dick said and stretched his hand out towards it," I not gonna huwt you."

It uncurled a bit to show a little antennae and large eyes. Dick went to pet it but it squeaked a bit and re-curled. Dick then got an idea.

"Candy!" he said loudly.

"Dick we don't want you on anothew sugaw wush," Wally said.

"Wait, I know why he said candy," Bruce got up and walked over to a cabinet.

He pulled out a bag full of orange candies with red curved lines **(the candy you have in Cut the Rope) **individually wrapped. He pulled one out and handed it to Dick. Said baby unwrapped it and held it out. The creature uncurled completely at the smell of the candy but cautiously approached the brunette. It had four rounded teeth sticking out of its mouth and four stubby legs. It ate the candy happily and then slowly approached Dick. Dick held completely still when it started sniffing his face. Out of the blue, it licked him.

"I think it likes me," Dick chirped and scooped it into his hands.

He scooted out backwards and showed the little green thing to everybody.

"What is it?" Raquel asked.

"It kinda looks like you M'gann," Artemis said.

"It does."

"Can we keep it Daddy?" Dick asked with those big baby blues as the little thing climbed up on top of his head.

**A/N: Who thinks Om Nom shall stay? Put your opinion in the reviews please and I'll get back as fast as I can.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter! It's snowing at my house so I decided I would write one with them playing in the snow. I'm gonna be really busy this week because we have a swing dance competition this Friday and TSPN is coming to record us! Really nervous! We have 78 reviews! Let's try and at least get it close to 90. Also, my little brother and our cousins were watching a vid on Youtube called Robot Chicken Batman Smells. It's adult swim. Anyway it had a part where Robin smacked a kid's face with his butt. Now I'll have that part pop in my head when I think of Robin. **

Young Babies Ch11: Snow Time!

Third Person's P.O.V.

"You can keep him Dick," Bruce said and Dick cheered in happiness.

It had snowed in Happy Harbor to at least two to two and a half feet. Of course all the kids wanted to go out and play and it would be mysterious to the public if there were a bunch of tiny footprints in Bruce Wayne's yard. So the mentors dressed up their partners for the snow in special costumes since they knew it would snow and met at Mt. Justice. They were special thermal jumpsuits so you could easily move around yet it would keep you warm. The suit and the boots and gloves attached to it were waterproof. The gloves and boots were attached so snow wouldn't get in them.

"You guys ready to go?" Dinah asked after the mentors got in their special jumpsuits.

"Yeah!" the kids said in unison and Om Nom chirped.

Red Tornado opened the door.

"Don't go out yet. We're going to pack the snow so none of you fall through. This snow's taller than Dick and Zatanna," Diana said.

The mentors flew out and got the snow packed, then let them out.

"We sould have a snow ball fight!" Wally yelled.

"Yeah!" Dick yelled.

"Weady for a snowball Wally?" Roy asked as he held a snowball in his hand.

Ollie grabbed it before he threw it.

"How should we set up the teams?" Clark asked.

"We should put the kids together with Bruce and I and then the other mentors on the other team so it's fair," Diana said.

"How is that fair? You get Bruce," Barry whined.

"And we have to go up against seven adults and most of them have supew powers?" Roy asked with a smirk.

"Never mind," Barry said.

"Each team should get twenty minutes doing their fort and then we begin," Clark said," Go!

Everybody raced to do their forts. Barry was using his super speed to collect snow. The kids would bring big armfuls for Bruce and Diana as they set it up. Bruce had about five snowball catapults that he kept at Mt. Justice so he used those. Om Nom made snowballs and put them in neat piles next to the catapults. The kids' fort walls were about five feet tall while the other teams' fort was about six feet tall. Bruce left Diana to continue building the walls while he began digging a secret tunnel. It went two ways; one in the direction of the forest in case they needed to escape and the second was right below the other team's fort. Since they packed the snow so hard, it made nice walls and a nice roof for the tunnel. They had five minutes left to put on finishing touches. The mentors had built a miniature castle with no roof. There were small windows so people could throw out the snowballs. The kids', Om Nom, Bruce's, and Diana's was just a regular rectangular shape about twelve by ten feet and had a room below ground that connected to the tunnels. This would be where they would hold captives.

"Before we start, let's set some rules. To win, you either have to capture everybody from the opposite team or knock down their fort. You cannot use your powers but the kids can, seeing as their four years and younger. The other team may also surrender for you to win. Any questions?" Clark asked and he got no responses," Then let's begin when Dinah blows the whistle."

Clark ran back to the fort and Dinah blew the whistle. Snowballs were flying everywhere as the team members threw them. The kids got to take turns using the catapults and making snowballs. Diana had to help some of them make the snowballs but they eventually got it. The adults' structure was falling apart faster than the other fort. The places where the windows were began collapsing.

"Barry, you didn't pack it hard enough over here!" Ollie yelled as he tried repairing a wall that had collapsed.

"M'gann, fly in threw the whole and capture Ollie," Bruce whispered and the small green girl nodded.

M'gann camouflaged herself and since her uncle was busy making snowballs since they were running low, she managed to sneak up to Ollie undetected. Using her telepathy, she managed to lift the blonde man up and fly away to the fort without anyone capturing her or taking Ollie back. Bruce took out some steel ropes and a gag he kept in his utility belt, which was disguised as a pack of 1D gum, and quickly tied Oliver up and brought him to the captive room. Roy volunteered to watch over captives. Dinah decided she would make a rescue attempt but forgot about Om Nom. He jumped on her face so Bruce could tie her up and take her to the room with Ollie.

"Now they have Ollie and Dinah! What are we gonna do?" Barry asked Clark.

"We'll come up with a plan to rescue them but in the meantime, we have to get that wall rebuilt. Augustus** (Icon, I found his real name), **think you can get it?"

"Yes" Augustus said and went to repair the wall.

Again, M'gann came in but Wally distracted them by tripping Barry, who went to help. M'gann got away but Wally wasn't so lucky.

"Wally, no!" Dick and Artemis yelled.

"We're goin in aftew him," Artemis said," thwough the tunnels."

"Diana, go with them so they have help."

"Got it Bruce," Diana said.

Om Nom hopped onto Dick's head and they headed down into the tunnels. Each thermal suit had a tracker so you could find that person's exact location. Dick was using his computer and they stopped when they were right under Wally.

_**Wally, you thewe? **_Artemis asked.

_**Yeah, tey got me in te back surwounded by a bunch of snowballs.**_

_**We need you to vibewate youw molecules. Dick and I awe wight undew you.**_

_**K, but I may have a bwoody nose afterwards.**_

_**Dick's got some gauze weady.**_

Wally began to vibrate and then he saw himself in front of Artemis, Dick, Om Nom, and Diana who was holding a flashlight. Wally was surprised to find his nose not bleeding.

_**Hey, my nose isn't bweeding!**_

_**We might want to leave before Clark hears us, **_Diana said_**, I think he can't hear us because Barry's complaining about fixing the wall.**_

_**Yes, hurry back before they realize Wally's gone, **_Bruce said.

They had made it back to the fort when they started to hear Barry yelling.

"Wally's gone!" Barry yelled.

"Weren't you supposed to watch him?" Orin asked.

"Uh…"

Barry began blushing furiously.

"Barry, just go repair the wall," Clark said.

"But…"

"Barry," J'onn said.

"Fine," Barry grumbled and trudged over to the wall.

At the kids' fort…

"Bwuce, I need to go," Conner said.

"And I'm hungwy," Wally said.

Everybody else either needed to go potty, was thirsty, or needed a snack.

"Clark, the kids need a break," Bruce yelled after checking his phone.

He had found out it was twelve o'clock noon and they had gotten out here at ten. Yeah, the kids needed a break.

"Stop the fight!" Clark yelled.

Everybody stopped throwing snowballs.

"We'll take a thirty minute break for using the bathroom and getting lunch."

Most of the kids and adults went to use the bathroom or change diapers. After that, they prepared peanut butter and grape jelly sandwiches. They had another fifteen minutes so they spent that time re-fixing their forts. The ones who were still captured had to help rebuild that teams' fort and they couldn't say anything about the tunnels underneath to their team. The wall had been fixed up and had been packed harder than when Barry did it and the kids' fort had a kind of curve on top of the wall in front, like a shield.

"Ready, set, go!"

Snowballs went flying everywhere once again. The kids' decided to do a sneak attack. Diana would stay here with Om Nom, who would keep making snowballs. Everybody else would help with the sneak attack. M'gann, Wally, and Dick would take down Barry, Conner, Artemis, and Kaldur would take down Orin, Zatanna, Raquel, and Roy would take down Clark, and Bruce would take down J'onn.

_**Everybody know the plan?**_ Bruce asked and everybody nodded_**, Good, let's move out.**_

They headed down in the tunnels to the fort.

_**Now remember, if we start to fail, immediately head back to the fort to warn Diana and Om Nom.**_

They burst through the floor of the adults' fort and began their attacks. Barry was the first to be taken down and dragged off back into the tunnels. Snowballs were starting to fly since the adults couldn't use their powers but they were starting to be taken down. Next went Orin and then J'onn. Now it was Clark who was left. He managed to take Raquel and Roy down with snowballs and Zatanna's sleeping spell back fired, leaving her in a thirty minute nap. After taking away Raquel's bracelet and Roy's bows, arrows, and pocket knife, he tied them up, gagged them, and put them in a hollow snow dome.

_**Zee? Woy? Waquel? **_Dick asked.

_**We've been taken by Clark. Got us tied up wit some steel wopes and gagged us. Don't know whewe we awe because he covewed ouw eyes. Zatanna's sleeping spell back fiwed and now she's asleep. **_Roy explainded.

_**Wait, whewe'd Dick go? He was just wight here! **_Wally exclaimed.

_**He's waiting right outside Clark's fort at the end of the tunnel. Dick what are you doing? **_Bruce asked.

_**Lookin fow tem. I see a dome and I tink tey'we in tere. **_

_**It does look like we're in a dome suwounded by snow, **_Raquel explained.

Clark had his back turned to Dick but one wrong move and Dick would also be tied up and placed in a dome. Dick used his ninja skills and managed to get to the dome. Silently, he took out a knock out gas pellet.

_**Hold youw bweathe.**_

Dick threw down the pellet and knock out gas went all around the fort. Clark coughed a bit and then collapsed to the floor. The last thing he saw was Dick digging open the side of the dome. Dick got everybody out of the dome and made sure Zatanna was okay.

_**We're out of the dome and Clark's knocked out. **_Roy reported.

"We won!" Dick yelled excitedly.

They headed back to the kids' fort; Raquel carrying Zatanna and Roy and Dick dragging Clark. They released everybody and headed back inside the mountain. Zatanna and Clark woke up later and everybody celebrated for the winning team with hot cocoa. After that, the kids laid down for their naps and all the heroes left except for Bruce and Diana, who went to Diana's old bedroom here and decided to take a nap too.

With Bruce and Diana…

Diana had changed into a pair of grey sweats and one of Bruce's old Wayne Industries t-shirt while Bruce changed into black sweatpants and a dark grey t-shirt. Now they laid on the bed; Diana with her hands on Bruce's chest and Bruce's arms wrapped around her waist. They both wanted to stay like this for eternity.

**A/N: Was it good? Tell me your thoughts in the reviews!**


	12. Chapter 12

Young Babies Ch12: The Egg Hunt

Third Person's P.O.V.

Easter came and all the kids got something. They all each got a chocolate bunny and then something from their mentors. M'gann got a new cook book, Conner got some of Ma Kent's apple pie, Kaldur got a book, Raquel got two new pairs of shoes, Wally got a new video game, Artemis got an updated bow, Zatanna got an old spell book that Diana found on Themyscira, and Dick got a Batman plushie. Conner got Wolf a bone and Dick got Om Nom his favorite candy. The mentors had also gotten the kids Easter baskets and hid over three hundred eggs, with candy inside, around Mt. Justice.

"You will stick with your partner so they don't wonder too far. Help them find the eggs but don't tell them exactly where they are," Bruce said.

"Remember Bruce," Diana said and held up four bags.

"We also have to where bunny suits."

"The adults too or just the kids?" Barry asked.

"The adults too."

"Did Diana talk you into this?" Barry asked and Bruce sent a Bat Glare his way." I'll take that as a yes."

Diana handed out the bunny suits and everybody went to get dressed. Then they came back. The suits were tight like spandex and looked like their costumes except everybody had bunny ears, a cotton tail, the glove parts looked like mittens, and their shoes looked like rabbit feet.

"Now for pictures," Dinah said.

After pictures, they went off to find eggs. Some were just set out in the grass while others were a bit more of a challenge like being up on a low tree branch or in taller grasses or in holes. The kids were going through their candy with the TV turned on when the news came on of how a gang was robbing a bank in Happy Harbor.

"Let's go take care of it. Wolf, Om Nom, watch the kids, we'll be back in a few minutes," Bruce, now Batman, said.

"But aren't we gonna change first?" Green Arrow said.

"No time."

They left but the kids wanted to help.

"Let's go," Roy said after getting Wolf and Om Nom trapped in a net.

"Sowy Om Nom," Dick, now Robin in a bunny suit, said and they left to the last coordinates.

There was a LOT of robbers at the bank. Maybe fifty to sixty of them seeing as they were using part of the Easter parade to hide but they were going down easy seeing as they were too distracted by the Justice League in bunny suits. That was when the kids came and began to help.

"We told you to stay at the mountain," Superman said to Superboy as he punched another guy in the face.

"We didn't wanna miss out on the action," Superboy replied as he punched a guy in the gut.

"But what about Robin and Zatanna? They can't even fight," Green Arrow said.

"Well, they'we up tewe on the roof. Robin's trowing biwdawangs and Zatanna's doing magic spells," Red Arrow said, shooting a punching glove arrow at a guy.

"Still, you should not be out here," Aquaman said.

"And why is that my king?"

Wonder Woman punched down the last guy and said,

"Because the public will find out."

Police cars and TV vans pulled up. People began to crowd around to see the Justice League and the mysterious kids in bunny costumes. The mentors gathered up their partners before the news people and reporters could come and flew high enough in the sky so people wouldn't be able to tell where they were flying off to.

**Back in the mountain…**

"Why did you trap Wolf and Om Nom in a net and come out to find us when we clearly said stay here?" Bruce asked.

All the kids were lined up with the mentors behind them. Bruce was in front of them waiting for an answer.

"'Cause we wanted to help," Artemis said.

"We knew not to entew te fight," Dick said and looked Bruce straight in the eye with those cerulean blue orbs.

"If we couldn't have handled it, we would've stayed hewe," Roy said.

"Get on boawed ow get out of te way," Conner said.

"You're right. You've been on plenty of missions to know what to do, even if you're younger. We should have trusted you more. I guess we're all over protective. But we wanted you to stay behind so the villains wouldn't find out about you and use it as our weakness. Now they know and we have to put up a higher guard," Bruce said.

"We knew that but we know that you can pwotect us," Raquel said.

"We're not always going to be there though. The Watchtower has been infiltrated before and most of us were taken down," Diana said.

"Who saved you?" M'gann asked.

"Bruce and Barry did but that's a story for later, now how about 'Rise of the Guardians'?" Clark asked and the kids cheered, racing off to the living room.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I took so long but I got sick with this stomach bug thing and the tests for me to go into high school are coming up and I really have to study. Also, I got The Sims 3 for Easter and I'm addicted. Whoops! I know they've been babies for a couple months now but I kinda want it to go over a longer period of time than just two weeks or something like that so when I finally run out of ideas I'll end the story. I love Rise of the Guardians ever since I saw the movie and now even more plot bunnies are attacking me so I'm writing ideas down. At least I'll have other stuff to write after these stories are finished.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I know it's been a long time since I've updated anything but now I am. Sorry it took so long but I have so many plot bunnies that I'm having to start writing it down, I'm worn out because my school just finished crunch time for STAR testing, I'm obsessed with Rise of the Guardians, Big Four, and anime and Youtube has made it possible for me watch all of that, and Sims 3 is just amazing. This is my last story to update and then I can work on other stuff. **

Young Babies Chapter 13: The Bad Girls

Third Person's P.O.V.

Everybody had changed out of their bunny costumes and they all went to Wayne Manor. All the children were sleeping either on the couch or in a crib. Wolf and Om Nom were asleep too; Om Nom on top of Wolf's head. The adults were in another room talking so they didn't wake the kids and Alfred was off cleaning who knows what in this large mansion. Three shadowed figures entered through a very large vent in the wall covered by large painting.

"Quick, give everyone in the room a small dose of sleeping gas, wheel one crib in, then the strollers, then the other crib," one female said.

The other two nodded and they set to work. They gave both the kids and animals sleeping gas. Dick's crib went in first. Then they put the other kids into the strollers, wheeled them in, and then Zatanna's crib. They climbed into the vent, screwed the lid back on, and left.

About an hour later, Alfred came out to check on the kids but found them all gone.

"Oh dear."

The British man raced off to where all the mentors were. He burst through the doors and all the mentors went silent.

"They're gone."

"What?" Bruce asked," Did you check the cameras?"

"No, I came to tell you first."

"I thought you said this place has high security like the Watchtower?" Barry asked.

"It does but remember how the Watchtower was broken into before? Not all security is totally secure."

"Now I feel reassured," Barry said sarcastically.

They all went down to the Bat Cave, which took about thirty minutes because of how small the elevator was. Bruce immediately opened the security camera footage of the living room. The cameras had switched to night vision because they had turned off the lights and closed the curtains. They watched as they three figures climbed out of the vent with the strollers. They were Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, and the one giving orders was Catwoman.

"I thought they would go to the Mountain?" Clark asked.

"Catwoman knows my I.D. and seems to have told Harley and Ivy. These three get together often because there aren't a lot of girl villains in Gotham. They all have a weakness to anything cute except for Catwoman; she just likes cats, expensive things, Dick, and me. In fact, all of them have asked me out."

"Wow, even as Batman you get all the ladies," Barry said.

"Do you know where they are?" J'onn asked.

"I don't know these three's latest hide out yet and I didn't have time to put a microchip on Dick's clothes. I was doing research on where their hideout could be when Kaldur called me. I'll start doing research now. J'onn, fly over Gotham and use your telepathy, Clark, fly over Gotham and use your heat vision. Ollie, Barry, Icon, Orin, Dinah, and Diana, go to these places and ask for any info on Catwoman, Harley Quinn, or Poison Ivy." Bruce handed them a list," I'll do more research here. Any info you get, report it over the com link."

They left and Alfred came back down after checking up on Wolf and Om Nom.

"Sir, it seems these two were given a small dose of sleeping gas. I have a feeling the others were too so they didn't wake up in the middle of transfer."

Bruce nodded and typed in a search on recent deliveries of sleeping gas. The map was coded so he had a feeling it had important info on it.

In an abandoned warehouse on the other side of Gotham, Harley, Catwoman, and Ivy were pushing the carts with the children into the warehouse.

"Five minutes 'til the gas wears off, Kitty," Harley said.

"Hurry, get the collars on and put them into the play area," Selina ordered.

They all grabbed some collars and placed them on the kids and then placed them in the play area.

"They're all so cute when they're asleep," Harley said, emphasizing on the word 'cute'.

"Yeah, do we really have to return them in a couple hours?" Poison Ivy asked.

"Sadly yes, but a couple hours is all we need until Batman can decode that map," Selina said.

Conner began to stir and blink his icy blue eyes. He quickly looked around when he noticed he wasn't at Wayne Manor. Everyone else was starting to wake up and looked around worriedly too.

"Kitty," Dick said and pointed to a cat standing on the fence of very tall fence of the play area," Sewina?"

"Hey Robin, long time no see," Selina walked into the play area and picked him up.

The other two girls came in and cooed over the babies. Harley picked up Wally and Conner and cooed over them endlessly.

"You're so adorable! I wish we could keep you until you grow up but sadly we have to return you guys to Batman later. We should dress you guys up in the little costumes we bought!"

Ivy picked up Artemis and Raquel and buckled them into the strollers. The strollers' buckles were replaced with thumb print scanners so the babies couldn't unbuckle themselves. After getting everybody into a stroller, they went to a smaller room. It had one table that had cushions and a plastic bag filled with a bunch of baby outfits, make up, and hair supplies. Wally gulped and tried to vibrate out of his chair but found he couldn't and that he had a collar on. Harley took Wally out first and brought him to a table.

"What to dress you up as? We have so many costumes! Oo, I'll dress you up like a cowboy!"

Harley quickly dressed him up and got a washable marker the color of his hair.

"Let's give you a little stubble and you'll be done!"

She drew on some stubble and it looked professionally done.

"There's my little cowboy!"

She placed him back in his stroller and Ivy grabbed Artemis.

"Let's see what we got. I like this costume."

It was a slightly poofy dress that looked to be made of leaves. The tiara was made of plastic vines that had some clothe flowers weaved into it and the shoes looked to be made of leaves too. She changed Artemis into the dress and pulled the hair band out of her hair. Artemis tried to grab it back but Ivy held it just out of reach. Ivy brushed out Artemis' hair, put on the tiara, put on the shoes, and grabbed some make up. She put on some dark green eye shadow and red lipstick, and then placed her in the stroller. This went on for a little while until everyone was dressed. Conner was in a tux, Kaldur was in a merman outfit which was a light blue tail, and light blue fins that you could stick on his wrists, Dick was in a little monkey suit, Roy was in a Robin Hood outfit but they took away his bow and suction cup arrows when he almost hit Selina in the face, M'gann was in a white princess dress with white eye shadow, white lipstick, a white wand, a white and gold tiara, and white slippers, Raquel was in a light pink dress and she had everything M'gann had except they are light pink, and Zatanna was in a dark purple fairy outfit with light purple wings, rainbow eye shadow, she was barefoot, and black lipstick.

"Now we need photos!" Harley took out a cheap film camera and was about to take a picture when Superman burst through the roof.

He snatched the camera out of her hand and smashed it to the ground.

"Found them in Warehouse B on the North Port," he said into his com link.

Flash was the first after him and saw the kids in costumes.

"They actually have a great choice in costumes," Flash said.

Wonder Woman, Martian Manhunter, and Icon came flying in through the hole Superman made. Black Canary, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Batman came in through the door to the room.

"Uh oh," Harley said.

"Hey Batman, haven't seen your kid in a while so I thought we'd have a play date," Selina said.

"So you took our kids without asking?" Batman asked.

"Well, we knew you'd say no like you did when I asked to be your girlfriend," Selina said.

"Well, maybe he doesn't like you like that," Wonder Woman said angrily and clenched her fists.

"Is somebody getting jealous?" Ivy asked.

WW launched herself at Ivy, but was stopped by Superman.

"We don't need to return these three to Arkham beaten to a pulp."

WW calmed down with a reassuring hand on her shoulder from Batman. That was what set Selina off. She jumped and clawed at WW's face. There were now three scratches on her cheek.

"Oh you're going to pay."

WW sent a nasty punch at Selina's face and was pulled back by Superman and Aquaman. The rest got the babies out and took care of the three villainesses. They went back to Wayne Manor.

"Who says we have at least one mentor in the room with them at all times?" Barry asked and everybody raised their hands," Now it's time for pictures!"

**A/N: Finally done with chapter! Now I have one less thing to do today.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been awhile and sorry about that but I've had writer's block and I've been trying to make time to hang out with my friends for over summer since we go in between two places a lot. Now I'll start the chapter! Also, **_italics _**are the lyrics to the lullaby.**

Young Babies Chapter 14: Lullaby

Third Person's P.O.V.

It was around two o'clock in the morning when everybody was woken by the sound of a baby's cries. The baby they found out was Dick and he was scared of the thunderstorm going on outside but no matter what anybody did, he wouldn't wake up and stop crying. It woke up the other kids and they started to cry and wouldn't stop. Wolf was comforting Conner and Om Nom was comforting Dick.

"C'mon Wally, it's okay, just go back to sleep."

"Conner, I'm right here, it's okay."

"M'gann, please."

"Roy, I'm not good at calming people down so please just stop for me."

"Artemis, it's alright, Dinah's here."

"Kaldur, this is not like you."

"Raquel, Augustus is here, just go back to sleep."

"Dickie, just wake up, Daddy's right here."

All of them tried everything and nothing would work until Diana began to sing a song.

_Little child,_

_Be not afraid_

_The rain pounds harsh against the glass_

_Like an unwanted stranger_

_There is no danger_

_I am here tonight_

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_Though thunder explodes and lightning flash_

_Illuminates your tear stained face_

_I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on river and land_

_And forest and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see _

_In the morning._

_Little child_

_Be not afraid_

_The storm clouds mask your beloved moon_

_And its candlelight beams_

_Still keep pleasant dreams_

_I am here tonight_

_Little child _

_Be not afraid_

_The wind makes creatures of our trees_

_And the branches to hands_

_They're not real understand_

_And I am here tonight_

_And someday you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on river and land_

_And forest and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see _

_In the morning._

_For you know,_

_Once even I was a little child…_

_And I was afraid_

_But a gentle someone always came…_

_To dry all my tears_

_Trade sweet sleep the fears_

_And to give a kiss goodnight_

_Well now I am grown_

_And these years have shown_

_Rain's a part of how life goes_

_But it's dark and it's late_

_So I'll hold you and wait_

'_Til your frightened eyes do close_

_And I hope that you'll know_

_That nature is so_

_This same rain that draws you near me_

_Falls on rivers and lands_

_And forests and sand_

_Makes the beautiful world that you see _

_In the morning_

_Everything's fine in the morning _

_The rain will be gone in the morning_

_But I'll still be here in the morning_

Every baby had gone back to sleep and were now silent.

"Where'd you learn that lullaby?" Barry whispered as they all began to walk back to their separate rooms.

"I used to be afraid of storms myself and my mother would sing me that lullaby until I got over my fear," Diana whispered back.

"Well, it became very useful in this situation," J'onn said," Goodnight everybody."

Everybody went to their separate rooms with the kids but Diana was stopped by Bruce.

"Great job."

"Thank you."

Diana stood up on her tippy toes, gave Bruce a kiss, and left to her own room with Zatanna. Bruce looked down at Dick and smiled before going into his own room.

**A/N: What did ya think? I know it was short but I couldn't really think of how to make it longer. At least it was cute 3. The song is **_**Lullaby for a stormy night by Vienna Teng. **_**See you later!**


End file.
